papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Creativity
camera shows three spaceships floating in the middle of space. Everything is quiet. The camera cuts onto one of them. All the recruits are sleeping on it. Paper, Sci, and Toon are sitting in the middle of the ship working at a map of the Earth. There are four blue flashing dots at the locations of the attachments. There is a fifth X over the Mediterranean, at the location of the central pod. Toon: We took all the time of that we thought was enough... Now we have to get to work... The Earth isn't going to save itself... Sci: I thought we agreed we needed to retrieve the pass-codes from Salimore before we can get into the Earth. Paper: If the Elite knew we stole the codes, they would just change them. We need to figure out the code ourselves. Now, the Elite have used map codes before. Washington, D.C., United States, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, Novosibirsk, Russia, and Canberra, Australia. What do these all have in common? Toon: I doubt they would do the same thing twice, but if it's not a map code then what is it? Paper: Perhaps the code isn't a number of letter combination, but a riddle. They've used those before, too? Sci: Repetition would only help us... Toon: So maybe's it not repetition... Paper: Maybe it's... looks at Sci. Sci is staring coldly at him. Paper: Is everything alright? falls backward onto the ground. The camera cuts to a black area. Sci is standing and there is nothing around him. A figure approaches him. Sci: No... RIGON! Rigon: You see help from me... I can give you help. I am your father after all. Sci: I don't seek help from you... Rigon: Oh but you do, deep down, you do. You want to know the pass-code that the Elite are using to lock up the Earth with their grid... Sci: Yes... Rigon: I may know the answer, or I may not. Are you willing to strike a deal? Sci: Never... Rigon: There are many things you have to learn child. You must be creative; think of everything and do the smartest of all the options. Sometimes a situation may seem dark and hopeless, but just as there are multiple answers to every question, there are multiple solutions to every problem, but only the correct solution will bring you what you seek. physical copy of a map of the Earth forms in his hands. Rigon: The cities of Washington, D.C., Rio de Janeiro, Novosibirsk, and Canberra. The first letter of each: W, R, N, and C; alphabetically C, N, R, W. What is the pattern you notice with those letters? Sci: They'll all consonants, they're... abbreviations of periodic elements... Except for R, there is no R on the periodic table. Rigon: So what could the R stand for? Sci: Rigon perhaps? Rigon: No, look at the second letters... Sci: A, I, O, and A? Two A's... Ra...? Radium...? Rigon: So Carbon, Nitrogen, Radium, and Tungsten. 6, 7, 88, and 74. 678874 Sci: That's it? Rigon: That's it... Sci: How did you figure that out? Rigon: Perhaps I was the one that made the code for the Elite. That is only the first barrier however. They have placed a second barrier that requires a riddle of which I don't know that answer to. Good luck. Sci: Before I go, why are you helping me? Rigon: Because you are my son... screen fades to black. Sci snaps awake and jumps up. Toon: Sci, you were out for like 5 minutes! Sci: 678874! Paper: What? Sci: Just trust me... Toon: Are you okay? Sci: Come on, we're talking the jet... leads them to a part of the ship where there is a smaller ship. They get in and then take off. The camera cuts to them arriving at Earth. Sci types in 678874 into the ship's keyboard. Voice: Pass-code accepted... Sci: Told you... ship moves through the barrier. They are immediately greeted by a fleet of Salimorian ships. sarcastic: Just what I was hoping for... Song ship weaves in and out of blasts from the Salimorian ships. Paper: Just get us past them; the closer to DC the better! ship does a barrel roll and goes narrowly between two ships. Toon: Something's not right, I'm detecting a distortion field around here... Paper: Distor-- NO! Stay as far away from that as possible! Toon: Too late... ships goes through a rift and disappears. The camera cuts to the ship moving down towards an extremely modern looking city. The ship eventually crashes in the middle of the street. Thousands of members of an unknown species are walking in many directions. Paper, Sci, and Toon get out of the ship. A group of about 10 guards run over to the recruits. angry: I told you I wanted no business here! Toon: I don't even know where we are... Paper: We were just here a few months ago. This is Fractal City[1] #1: What are you doing here? #2: Hey, these are those Plumbers that came a few months ago... Paper: Isn't that what I just said? #3: Listen, pal, you're going to end up making this really difficult for you and your friends... Sci: Look, we don't want any trouble, but-- #1: You're under arrest... Sci: What? of the three guards that spoke handcuff a recruit and then lead them towards a castle in the distance. Toon: Nice job, Sci... Sci: Not my fault... Paper: It's the Fractavians... They think everyone is an invader... #2: Watch it! Toon: Now explain to me about this city... I never got the story from last time... Paper: That's because I didn't know the story last time... Fractal City used to be a city attached to the ground. It was a bustling city filled with humans, but it was always begin attacked by invaders. The leader, King Fracolius the Sixth, decided to isolate the city, and using the extremely advanced technology, separated the city from the ground, made it float in the air, and placed a distortion field around it. This was over 200000 years ago. In a very short time, the humans aboard the city adapted wings to fly and crystal like skin that was resistant to all extreme temperatures. They named the subspecies of human Homo sapien fracolus, or Fractavian, after the leader who separated them from the ground. #3: You know you're stories well... #1: It doesn't mean anything... They're still not wanted here... Paper: We were wanted here last time... Fractus wanted us to get rid of-- #1: We know what happened, but things have changed. We have new guests in the city and everything must be in order... Sci: Guests? #2: If you're lucky... You'll meet them... this time, the recruits and the guards have gotten to the front doors to the castle. Guard #1 opens the door and then leads the recruits into the castle. #3: Now quickly, follow us to the throne room... camera cuts to the guards and the recruits entering the throne room. Inside, they find King Fractus like figure standing next to a general, as well as Virton and Argo. Paper: These are your guests? breaks free from the guard and charges at Virton. Before he can turn around or avoid, Paper knocks him back into the wall. He jumps and roundhouses Argo onto the floor and then gets pushes down by the general. Fractus: Paper...? Paper: Virton is evil! You can't work with him. Fractus: He has not committed one villainous act since arriving here... Sci: Maybe he's changed? Paper: Think about it; show some creativity! What would Virton be doing in Fractal City? Toon: Beats me... Sci: Well, the entire rest of the Earth is connected to the Grid, while Fractal City is only bound by the force field. Fractus: Grid? Sci: So Fractal City is the only safe place left on Earth? Fractus: What is a Grid? Toon: A device that was placed on the Earth. It's kind of complicated to explain, but a group known as the Elite invaded and eventually placed it on. Virton has ties with them and we think he's only here so the Elite can get here, too. The city is hidden, so they can't just get in, remember? annoyed: How'd you get in? Sci: Toon crashed out plane? Virton: I meant into the Earth? Sci: You're passcode wasn't that hard to figure out... Virton: You either guessed, or you went to the only person other than me who knows the code. Paper: Sci, who did you get the code from? after a long pause: Rigon... enraged: You got it from Rigon? Sci: He helped me... When I fainted he contacted me and helped me figure out the code. Virton: Well, I guess maybe Rigon wants me to switch sides... draws a sword and then walks over to Fractus. He switches to Pruden and his sword switches to dual swords. He places the swords around Fractus' neck. Paper: Haven't seen you switch forms in a long time... Pruden: It had slipped my mine that I could do that. [2] General: Put the swords down... Pruden: Take one step and I kill your precious king, Plexx... Plexx: I'll give you one more chance... Put them down... Pruden: Don't move... gets on his knees. Pruden takes the swords away from Fractus' neck and then back away from him. Pruden: How easy was that... switches back to Virton. Virton: Oh, look at that, it looks like my friends have arrived... turns to the door. Ra'ol Set is standing in the doorway. Set: You're not my friend, Virton, only my partner; however, my friends have arrived... camera cuts to a fleet of Salimorian ships moving towards the castle. Commercial Paper: Okay, I said I wasn't going to get into the business of Fractal City, and just because the Elite are here doesn't mean that... Plexx: Listen, we need your help... Sci: Paper, Fractal City would make a great new base... Paper: I'll see how it goes... Let's get started! takes out his bow. Set: Hopefully this is over with quickly and I can get on with the destruction of this great city. the two sides, the recruits and the villains, charge at each other, the camera cuts to the destroyed Bellwood. The Ringmaster arrives with Revel and another unknown figure. There are the remains of some building and it is bright out, but there is no structure higher than 3 feet off the ground. Revel: It's too late to get them to rise up; the Earth is a lost cause, so what now? Ringmaster: We default to plan B. Figure: Which is? Ringmaster: Dragonia... Revel: I thought you sealed those guys away over a year ago? Ringmaster: I did, but now I need to go there are retrieve the Medallion of the Gods from the Ocean of Spirits. Figure: Gods? Spirits? Ringmaster: Dragonia is an ancient realm. There were gods and spirits worshiped by its denizens. I need their medallion for... reasons... Figure: What reasons? Ringmaster: Time, Archangel, time... Ringmaster holds his hand up and the five rings glow. He moves his hand in a circular motion and opens up a portal. Ringmaster: Now follow me... Ringmaster jumps through and is followed by Revel and Archangel. The camera cuts to them arriving in a jungle oasis like area. Archangel: So this is Dragonia? Ringmaster: Yes... I'd imagine if they were going to try and stop me they would be here by now... Revel: Who's they? figures appear in front of them. 3 are Psyki, Tempos, and Hypnos, but the other 9 are unknown. Hypnos: We will stop you from getting the Medallion... Ringmaster: Who says I was trying to get the Medallion? Psyki: What else would you be doing? Spirit: Silence! Anthony, you know you are not allowed here... Ringmaster: I don't have a choice. My plans with the Earth were a horrible failure and no I will be taking that Medallion from you. Spirit: We will stop you... Spirit: As Zandar said, you are not allowed here, and the Medallion would only bring destruction... Spirit: And yes, you may say your goal is to destroy the Earth, but then ask yourself this: Where would you go then? Spirit: What would destruction bring you? Happiness? Ringmaster: Do not try to persuade me. I have made my final decision... Zandar: You like your father will try, and again like your father we will stop you... Ringmaster: Then try to stop me... Ringmaster clenches his hand into a fist and fires a spiraling blast of 5 different things: fire, water, air, earth, and energy, out of their respective rings. Archangel takes out dual swords and begins to attack the spirits. He slices at Hypnos and then kicks him into a tree. Psyki attacks him from behind but he flips over him and then slashes his swords forward. He continues to attack until he knocks Psyki onto the ground. He turns around and then begins firing laser beams out of his eyes at the Yellow Spirit. Revel throws kick after kick at the Red Spirit. The Red Spirit avoids and sends Revel flying behind him, but he lands on his feet, jumps back, flips over the Red Spirit, grabs his head, again lands on his feat, and throws the Red Spirit behind him. He quickly regains his balance and jumps to kick the Silver Spirit. He continues to kick at him as the spirit backs away. Revel eventually kicks the spirit in the face and then grabs his head and flips him over, sending him into a tree. Tempos blasts an energy wave at Revel knocking him back, but Archangel jumps in having defeated the Yellow Spirit and begins to slash his swords as Tempos. Revel turns around and finds the Ringmaster fighting the Pink, White, Black, and Orange Spirits. He blasts fire at the White Spirit before jumping at him and kicking him high into the air. Revel jumps at the Orange Spirit and punches him in the face. The Orange Spirit grabs his wrist when Revel tries to punch again and throws him over but Revel jumps back up and then grabs the spirit and throws him into the Pink Spirit. The Ringmaster begins to attack the Black Spirit using the Air Ring while Archangel finishes off Tempos and is now fighting the Brown Spirit. He blasts laser beams from his eyes at the spirit and quickly knocks him back. He jumps at the spirit and kicks him into the tree before landing and round housing the spirit farther back into the jungle. He turns around and finds the Ringmaster and Revel standing across from Zandar. Zandar: You defeated every last one of them? he says this, the camera shows the other 11 spirits laying on the ground unconscious where ever they ended up. Zandar: The Medallion will still be protected from you. I will do whatever I can to stop you from... Ringmaster places his hands around Zandar's neck and then throws him backwards. After a moment, Zandar picks himself up and takes out a bo staff. Zandar: Then I guess I will fight... Ringmaster: Put the weapon down... Ringmaster takes off his rings and places him on a necklace. He then tosses the necklace to Archangel. Anthony: ...We're going to make this a fair fight... tossing the bo staff aside: And a fight to the death... Anthony: Are you willing to die? Zandar: I am willing to do anything to protect my home or anything that wish to take from it. Anthony: As am I... and Zandar charge at each other as the camera cuts back to Fractal City. Ra'ol Set is fighting Paper. Sci, Toon, Fractus, Plexx, Virton, and Argo are all on the ground, unconscious. Paper fires and exploding arrow at Ra'ol Set, knocking him to the ground. Paper speeds past him and exits the castle to look at the city. The city is in chaos as people are running around in random directions, ships are blasting homes, and the majority of the city is on fire. Paper: Great... turns around only to be punched back by Virton. Before he finishes sliding back, Virton tackles him to the ground, only to be thrown behind him. Paper quickly jumps up and turns to Virton. Virton: The city will be destroyed. We must make it so that there is nowhere left to go... Paper: We will save this city... Virton: Not if I defeat you first. But, then again, I don't really have the time... jumps over Paper and lands in front of the door to the castle. He turns back and looks at Paper. Virton: See you on the ground. runs off into the castle. Paper: The ground? suddenly stops in place and then starts to chase after Virton. Paper: NO! runs to the throne in the first room and then sits down on it. He flips up a mini-statue of Fractus' head on the arm-rest of the throne and then presses a button. A wall opens up behind the statue and the throne retracts into it. Paper starts to chase after the throne as Virton blasts energy at him. They eventually end up in a dark room with a bunch of generators. Virton takes out his sword and stabs it into the central generator. Paper: What have you done? Virton: Destroyed the generator... I told you I would see you on the ground... camera cuts to a wide shot of Fractal City beginning to fall out of the sky. Commercial camera cuts to Dragonia. Anthony and Zandar are in an intense fight while Revel and Archangel watch. Anthony punches Zandar back, but he flips over and then spins and kicks Anthony only for Anthony to bend to avoid and throw several kicks at Zandar. He throws several punches at Zandar, but he blocks everyone with his own punches. They go back and forth for a moment until Anthony jumps and then kicks Zandar in the face. He falls backwards. Anthony jumps at him but Zandar rolls to the side and avoids Anthony's punch. Zandar doubles back and tackles Anthony to the ground only to be thrown several feet away. getting up: Give me the medallion! Zandar: Never! gets up and begins to run through the forest as Anthony follows him. He jumps behind a large tree and then jumps out and tackles Anthony as he walks by. Anthony grabs his arm and then picks him up and throws him around, smashing him into a tree. Zandar falls to the ground. A golden medallion falls out of his pocket. The camera cuts to Anthony walking out of the forest. Revel and Archangel walk up to him. Revel: Did you get it? grabs the rings and puts them on, becoming the Ringmaster. He takes out the Medallion and puts it around his neck. There is a flash of yellow light in the medallion and another flash high upon a mountain. Archangel: You get, so know what? Ringmaster: Know we have to tame the beast... golden dragon comes flying out of a cave atop the mountain. Ringmaster: The medallion must go in a slot on the crown of its head in order for us to control it. It is a challenge that we will either succeed in, or die trying. Ringmaster brings Revel and Archangel to the neck of the dragon. It turns its long neck around and breathes a golden fire out of its mouth all over the three villains. The Ringmaster creates an energy field using the energy ring to block it and then shoots water into the beast's mouth. He moves a few steps closer as he avoids rock projectiles from the dragon. Ringmaster: The dragon's name is Auris. The only way to defeat him is by using the five rings, but that's not what we want to do... jumps to avoid another rock projectile and lands around a slot. He takes off the Medallion and goes to place it in the slot, but the dragon swipes its tail and knocks it out of his hand. Archangel jumps off the dragon and goes into a nosedive to reach the Medallion before it hits the ground. He catches it, but then finds himself avoiding many rocks and water spouts on his way back up. He throws the Medallion to Revel, who is back near the neck of the dragon. He starts running to the Ringmaster, while avoiding blasts from the dragon's mouth. He tosses it to the Ringmaster, who quickly places it in the slot. The dragon slows its flight and eventually stops. It opens its mouth to attack, but instead it speaks in a booming voice. Auris: Master of the Rings, you have placed the Medallion of the Gods in my crown. I am now your master until your earth, to which I will protect without a second thought. Ringmaster: Auris, my first request is for you to help me destroy the Earth. Auris: As you wish, Master. Bring me there and I will cause as much devastation as I can. camera cuts to Fractal City falling out the sky. Paper and Virton are in the room with the generator. Paper: You're done! lunges at Virton but he jumps over. Virton: Yes, I am. This will be the last time we meet face to face... If I ever die, I'll see you there... disappears. Paper speeds back into the throne room and finds Sci, Toon, Plexx, and Fractus walking towards him. Toon: What happened? Paper: Virton destroyed the generator... Plexx: Someone start fixing that. I'll round up the Fallout Team. Sci: I can probably fix that... Fractus: Then get to it... and Plexx head off in different directions. Paper receives a beep on his Plumber's badge. Paper: That doesn't sound good... takes out his Plumber's badge. Paper: Oh no... Toon: What? Paper: Remember that thing that happened throughout most of last year? With the Council of 12 and Dragonia...? Toon: Yeah... Paper: Auris is free... Toon: So the Ringmaster got what he wanted... Paper: Yes, but I don't know why it took him so long... are silent for a moment. Paper: ...We'll have to worry about it later... We have a city to save... camera cuts to Sci working on the generator. He opens up a compartment and sees a large hole in the wires left by a sword. Sci: I'll need to either ties these together or get new ones... Let's hope I don't have to resort to the second one... begins tying all the corresponding wires together. After he ties the last one, he presses a button, but nothing happens. He opens another compartment and finds that there is no fluid in the engine. Sci: Great... gets up and runs out of the room as the camera cuts to Plexx and his Fallout Team jumping off the side of the city. They zoom downwards faster than the city. Plexx: Get ready boys... get to about 500 feet below the city and begin to turn up. The fly up for a few moments and then reach the bottom of the city. They begin to slow it down, but it is still moving pretty fast. Plexx: How much farther till the ground? Soldier: 40 miles, sir! Plexx: Then go faster, or we won't make it... city continues to slow down some more as Sci makes it to a room with a huge tank of generator fluid. He grabs it and then begins to carry it to the generator. He eventually gets to the generator and plugs up the holes with small stones. He then pours the liquid into the tank and closes the compartment with it. He presses the button again, shutting off all power in the city. Sci: What? few seconds later, the power in the city turns back on. The generator springs to life and begins to support the city once again. The camera cuts back to the Fallout Team, pushing the city back into the air. The camera cuts to the throne room of the castle. Fractus, Toon, Paper, Sci, and Plexx are meeting. Fractus: Thank you for all your help... I know we have't always been the best of allies, but we thank you for saving our city... Plexx: You are free to use this city as your base until you have liberated the rest of the Earth... Paper: Thank you, Fractus... Sci: You also may want to look into a better generator... Or at least a more hidden one... group breaks out in laughter as the camera cuts to the top of Mt. Everest. Auris lands in a cave just a few hundred feet from the summit. The Ringmaster, Archangel, and Revel get off. Revel: Why Everest? Ringmaster: It's one of the most remote locations on Earth... They won't find us here... Archangel: And what is our next step... Ringmaster: Regrouping, and then destruction... Auris, will you be ready once we are? Auris: I was born to destroy... I was always ready... Ringmaster: Then let the destruction begin... End Notes #By "a few months ago," Paper is referring to the events of Young Plumbers: Rise of the Sentinels, a not-yet-released video game that takes place in December 2013. #It has slipped my mind, too :P #NPT is Nepal Time: +5:45 UTC. I'm clarifying this only because it is not in an increment of one hour. Category:Tested with pybot